Alty X Erel An Evil Zone Fanfic
by Snivy3d
Summary: Another Evil Zone fanfic. Please leave a review.


Alty X Erel

Erel: *cue the hug that she does in her ending*.

Lmao xF

Alty: *blushes slightly* o-o

Erel: Thanks Al for caring and sorry for scaring you.

Alty: u-uh. That's alright! *grins* No problem! *walks a little faster and turns red*

Erel: *Oh you dropped this* *hands magic tome* *blushes slightly

Alty: *nods slowly and takes the magic tome with care* yeah thanks

Erel: *sits by tree just like in al's ending* *smiling*

Alty: *sits down and stays as far as possible, still blushing**nervous smiling*

Erel: *Aw it's alright you don't have to sit far away* *cue erel's happy face*

Alty: uhhh... *moves slightly closer and grins* ...ok

Erel: *That sure was a crazy fight with Ihadurca it wasn't that hard because Erel always wins!* *continued happy face*

Alty: yeah, you're amazing Erel! *grins*

Erel: *pretend she has a backpack or something like that* *brings out picnic blanket and some rice with salad and tuna*

Alty: *eyes the rice* c:

Erel *prepares the bowls and hands one to Al* *the bowls are sort of medium to large ones*

Alty: *grins and licks lips* FOOD!~

Erel: *starts eating*

Alty: *eats*

Erel: *Wow you must have been hungry am I right*

Alty: *simply nods*

Erel: *Fiddles about in bag and brings out a mini cake enough for two people*

Alty: o-o cake

Erel: *hands slice of cake to Al*

Alty: *starts to eat*

Erel:*after finishing her slice of it she has a nap* Erel: *tosses a little bit* Erel: *Tosses again*

Alty: *stares and blushing*

Erel: *Wakes up and sighs that was not a nice dream*

Alty: A-are you alright there?

Erel: It was that day when Faily...

Alty: U-uh *moves beside her* its alright *pats back*

Erel: *Hugs gently* T-Thank you Al

Alty: That's alright *smiles*

Erel: It really has been a while since I last had that dream it isn't pleasant but thanks.

Alty: *smiles brighter*

Erel: *Light blush*

Alty: *blush*

Erel: *Hugs close* *Brighter Blush* *cue a little forehead kiss* *turns red*

Alty: *smiles*

Erel: *repeats the forehead kiss*

Alty: u-u-u-uh *faints*

Erel: *sets up a sleeping bag* *changes into hello kitty pajamas* *Sets up a second sleeping bag*

Alty: *opens eyes and shakes head* brrrr..what the heck happe- oh yeah *goes red*

Erel: *Hugs* Are you ok Al?

Alty: uhhhh yeah *smiles and rubs back of neck nervously*

Erel: *Curls up in sleeping bag while shivering slightly*

Alty: *hesitantly rubs back* are you alright there?

Erel: *clings to while sleeping*

Alty: ah cra- *falls down beside her and begins to drift off*

Erel: *cue 8 hours of sleep* *Wakes up buts stays still while smiling* Al··· *falls asleep again* *snuggles up closer*

Erel: *yawns* *hugs Al*

Alty: *blushes*

Erel: *blushes*

Alty: *blushes*

Erel: I wonder what time it is?

Alty: I'm not too sure, *looks up at the sky* ow, bright. *rubs eyes*

Erel: *rests head on Alty's shoulder*

Alty: *smiles and turns red*

Erel: Let's stay like this for a little while longer ok? *anime blush*

Alty: s-sure.. *sweatdrops and closes eyes*

Erel: *Holds Al's hand*

Alty: *squeezes hand softly and smiles with eyes still closed, lays back*

Erel: *lays back as well*

Alty: *snores softly, wind blows*

Erel: *snuggles up close*

One month time skip

Erel: What is it Al?

Alty: *soft blush* come with me..

Erel: Where to Al?

Alty: t-to Finstere Kingdom.

Erel: A-Al are you asking me to...

Alty: *smiles*

Erel: *soft kiss*

Alty: *eyes widen a little, blushes*

Erel: A-And yes I'll go with you we just gotta get there now.

Alty: *smile really wide again* Yes!

(Time skip to a few hours later when they have arrived)

Erel: *Yawns* We are here! ?

Alty: Y-yeah.

Erel: I guess both of us are a little tired now or I am.

Alty: You better sleep, tomorrow is a new day! *puts hand on shoulder and then blushes lightly*

Erel: *hugs and falls asleep in the hug*

Alty: *smiles and lifts up into back and starts walking to put her in bed*

Erel: *long sleep* *wakes up*

Alty: *is sleeping on a chair, snores a little.

Erel: *Gets changed into sorcerer clothes*

Erel: Al I'm ready to learn about magic.

Alty: *wakes up* h-huh..?

Erel: *Blushes* *long sleep= 8 hours*

Alty: *talks in sleep* E-Erel..?

Erel: *cradles him in her lap*

Erel: *blushes*

Alty: *still sleeping* *pauses* give me it back!

Erel: *sweatdrops and gently wakes him up*

Alty: h-huh..? oh hello Erel. sleep well? *yawns*

Erel: Yep! *helps up*

Alty: thanks you *smiles*

Erel: So what do we start with in terms of magic?

Erel: Uhh I didn't here that can you repeat it?

Erel: Wait a minute are you...

Alty: *faints*

Erel: *catches him and waits*

Alty: *stands up quickly after he regains consciousness* o-o

Erel: Al are you ok?

Alty: I-I'm *hiccup* pretty good * trips a little then stands straight* *smiles*

Erel: What kind of magic should we start with?

Alty: well, what would you like to learn?

Erel: The basics of fire magic.

3 hour time skip character Heights Alty: 167cm Erel: 163cm

Erel: *light blush*

Alty; *smile and blush*

Erel: *Holds his hand*

Alty: *blushes more*

Erel: *lays down*

Alty: *closes eyes*

Erel: *lays head on chest*

Alty: *smiles and falls asleep*

*Cue a long sleep*

Alty: *wakes up and yawns*

Erel: Good morning.

Alty: *smiles* morning,

Erel: *yawns and rubs eyes*

Alty: *sits up and pats down clothes*

Erel: Is that a small box in your pocket Al?

Alty: uhhh, no. *covers pocket and smiles nervously*

Erel: *mild blush while looking down*

S-So what should we do today? *holds hand* *brighter blush*

Erel: *blushing*

Erel: So what should we do today Al.

Alty: Well, you were talking about learning magic, right?

Erel: I want to learn about fire magic.

Alty: Well then,let's get a move on.

*cue a few hour time skip*

Erel: *sits down* Mmm that was amazing.

Alty: *smiles*

Erel: So should we do anything tonight?

Alty: well I do have something set up for us. *grabs hand and runs*

Erel: *follows*

Erel: So where are we going Al?

Alty: it's a suprise *smiles back at her*

Erel: Uh where are we now?

Alty: we're here, it's a garden* *there are two seats and a table with a dinner and flowers set up,. beautifully*

Erel: *sits on seat*

Alty: *sits down and pours her a drink and music starts to play*

Erel: *is blushing* *sips her drink*

Alty: Listen, there's something I've really been wanting to ask you.

Erel: What is it Al? *brighter blush*

Alty: *slowly gets down on one knee* I know this is quick but Erel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me, please? *blushes hard*

Erel: Yes I will. *bright blush*

Alty: *pulls out ring and puts in on her finger* *hugs*

Erel: *kisses*

Alty: *blushes hard*

Erel: *holds hand*

Alty: *smiles*

Erel: We should get back home soon.

Alty: yeah *smiles*

*cue them getting home*

Erel: *snuggles up close*

Alty: *blushes and smiles*

Erel: So when should we start planning? *light blush*

Alty: y-yeah.

(Another time skip this time about 3 months to the big day!) Character Heights Alty:178cm Erel:163cm)

*Erel's dress light pink with a small heart pattern on it along with small blue shoes*

Erel: *is blushing*

Alty: *Has blue suit on with white shirt and tie, black shoes*

Alty: *blushes and grins*

Priest: And you may kiss the bride.

Alty: *kisses*

Alty: *dips over on knee*

Erel: *blushes hard*

Alty: *blushes lightly and lifts her up*

Erel: *Puts arms around his neck.*

Alty: *kisses cheek*

*A few months later*

Alty: *walks into living room and sits down next to her*

Erel: *lays across his lap*

Alty: *chuckles and looks at wedding photo while stroking her hair*

Erel: *strokes bump slowly*

Alty: *smiles and holds her hand that's on her bump*

Erel: It won't be long now will it Al.

Alty: No, not long at all. *kisses head*

*9 years later*

Erel and Alty are in the kitchen, Erel is sipping tea at the table and al is making his own at the counter when the kids run in

Erel: Maki Makoto what is it?

Maki: mummy, we drew a picture! Makoto: yeah!

Erel: What did you draw?

Maki: it's all of us mummy! Makoto: yeah! *they both hold up a drawing of the family*

Erel: Al look at this.

Erel: *smiles*

Alty: *chuckles* my little artists

Alty: *sticks picture on cupboard door*

Erel: *holds Al's hand*

Alty: *smiles at her and squeezes hand softly*

Erel: Let's all have tea together.

Maki and Makoto sit up at the table

Erel: *brings tea over*

Alty: *picks up cups and puts them in front of the kids and then picks up his and sips tea*

My Evil Zone OC

*camera pans out to her*

Yuki: *smiles* That's a happy family.

And that's the end of it here is a Song from Persona 2 Innocent Sin I do not own it.

(***)

Kikoeteru uta ga kokoro wo yurugasete

kokoro ga kezurarete

Hadaka no mama no jibun ga genkaku kanjite

kokoro wo kayowasete

Itsumo onaka wo sukasete hitori de aruku shoujo

Hito to onaji shunkan ni warau no ga KIRAI dakara

Ai-tte kotoba ga naku naranai you ni

Maiorita maiorita tenshi

(**)

Imasugu ni waratte agemashou

imasugu ni utatte agemashou

Shoujo kara otona ni naru sono shunkan ni

Tomoshibi tozasanu you ni

Susanda kawa de yumemiru minikui AHIRU no ko

Kitto sugao motomete kokoro no kamen hazushite

Itsu shika shiroi tsubasa ni tsunagaru you ni

Hikari hanachi furisosogu hoshi ni

(*)

Imasugu ni waratte agemashou

imasugu ni utatte agemashou

Eien ni hikari kagayaku yume mitsume

Aruite yukeru you ni

Ai wa hora koko ni aru kono chibusa de hane iyashi

Shoujo wa mata arukidasu hateshinaku tsuzuku michi e

repeat (*)

repeat (**)

repeat (***)


End file.
